Memory Loss
by Aiicyla
Summary: RAIKIM! What happens when Kim looses her memory? How will the others live with someone who can't remember anything but how to speak and maybe a few names? I had a little ending thing, but mobody really liked it... so, it's not up there, sry!
1. 2 Inches From Victory

_Okee, this is my first story and it's been running through my head for a while, I got it all planned out. So give me a break if it sux._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. :'( wah._

**Normal POV**

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" both Kimiko and Wuya yelled at the same time. The scene immediately changed to a huge grassy maze. "Gong Yi Tampi!" they yelled. Kimiko looked around, interested. She's always loved the color green. They both bolted in different directions. Kimiko took a left, then a right, then left, and another left. "Dead end, dang it!" Wuya was having the same problems. "Ugh, how will I EVER figure this one out?? Falcons Eye!" she used the Sheng Gong Wu she 'borrowed' from Jack after he managed to steal it. She looked around, "Ah ha! Found the Sheng Gong Wu!" She never really noticed how stupid she is when she screams stuff like that.

**Kimiko's POV**

"Crap she found it already!" I had to think about this one. I wagered my Eye of Dashi for this showdown. Suddenly I got a little dizzy, but it went away quickly. I had to think. "I know!" "Wudai Mars, Fire!" I screamed. I shot up way above Wuya. I could see her! And where the Wu is! I quickly got back on the ground. "Eye of Dashi, Fire!" I shot flames putting a huge hole through the maze right to the Wu. I jumped through hole after hole till I got to the Wu. I reached out for it and turned but before I grabbed it I turned to see if Wuya was there. She was running towards me, I had to get the Wu fast! I went to grab it but I got dizzy again! I tried to touch it but I couldn't I was about to faint. And that's exactly what happened.

**Raimundo's POV**

She practically had it in her hands! But then all of a sudden she started getting all wobbly and crap. Me, Omi, Dojo, and Clay were screaming and rooting for her but it didn't make a difference. She just fell on the ground like that. I wanted to see if she was alright but that was against Showdown rules so I didn't. Wuya ran, hopped on top of Kimiko, and leaped to the Sheng Gong Wu. I couldn't believe Kim lost! Still, I didn't care if she won or lost, we all needed to see what happened!


	2. Lack of Some Z's

_Okee, I finished the second chapter so here it is:_

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Xiaolin Showdown_

**Dojo's POV**

I don't know what happened because I was hiding under Clay's hat, but by the sounds of it, something bad happened. I assumed that Kimiko just lost the Sheng Gong Wu, but it turned out to be a lot worse. I peeked out of his hat to see that the scene had changed and that old hag witch Wuya had three Sheng Gong Wu and was jumping up and down screaming and gloating. Everyone was running quickly to something or someone on the ground, I looked more clearly only to find that it was Kimiko lying on the ground pretty much motionless, at least she was breathing! "Hey, what's up guys? What happened to Kimiko?" I asked, "She dropped and stopped moving right when she was going to get the Wu!" Raimundo said worriedly.

**Omi's POV**

I do not understand what has just happened to Kimiko. I started freaking in and screaming. People do not just fall to the ground without warning. I, as the most skilled Xiaolin Warrior, suggested that we should bring her back to the temple and see what Master Fung thought happened. Raimundo agreed because he probably thought it was a most wise decision. Dojo said, "Okay, kids, hurry on so we can get moving back to the temple!" He grew large. I mooooost wish I could do that.

**Clay's POV**

I had no idea what in tarnations happened, but I just went with it. After Omi got on, Raimundo carried Kimiko on Dojo then tried to sit her up straight so she looked half normal, but she looked odder than mule with three legs, a horn stickin out of its back, and covered in my aunts' homemade hot sauce!

**Normal POV**

Clay then got on, and Dojo flew off. Omi was quiet the whole way there and only looked ahead during the ride. Raimundo was struggling to keep her up, and Clay just sat there trying to think of a reasonable explanation for all of this. Once they got to the temple, Master Fung came outside to greet them, "Young monks, did you retrieve the Sheng Gong Wu?" he asked. "Master Fung, I am afraid we have much bigger problems on our feet." said Omi. "Um, you mean hands, right?" asked Raimundo "I stand corrected!" Omi said, as usual. "Oh? What seems to be the problem? Did you not get the Sheng Gong Wu?" asked Master Fung. "Kimikowasdoingashowdownwithwuyathenshestartedwinningandfoundtheshenggongwuandwasabouttogetitbutshegotalldizzyorsomethingandfelloverandfaintedandwedidn'tknowwhathappenedandwestartedfreakingoutandwerantoherandshedidn'tmoveorsayanythingexceptshewasbreathingsowebroughtherherehopingyouwouldknowwhyandhowwegetherbackconscious!!!!!!" Screamed Raimundo obviously terrified.

**Master Fung's POV**

Indeed, I can admit, Raimundo did frighten me with that, but I can understand. "I have a feeling I know as to what happened" I said. "Follow me, young monks" The four of them followed me along with Kimiko. I brought them to the hospital part of the temple and we set her down on the bed. I started explaining right away. "As Kimiko, the dragon of fire to be, she has more energy than any of you, therefore, she has to work harder to be the best she can be." I explained, "So, if she has worked harder than she should have to, she would most probably faint." "So, she was working harder than she should have in the showdown?" asked Dojo. "No, she has been working to hard probably in the last week. Tell me, how many showdowns has she done since last Tuesday?" I asked. "Six!" yelled Omi, "and since we have been getting one Sheng-Gong-Wu a day, there is only one showdown that she has not done!" Omi seemed awfully proud, although it was not something to be happy about. I asked, "So tell me, how did she land when she fainted?" "Right on the noggin!" Dojo said. "Oh, this is most troubling. When she awakes, ask her what she remembers." The four of them nodded.

**Raimundo's POV**

The Fung Master was scaring the heck out of me man! He's not very happy, and that usually means something bad. When he asked us to ask her what she remembers, something just popped in my head, I just sat there, motionless as a statue. I was trying to think why this had to happen to Kimiko! "It is time for bed, young monks, but just in case, we need someone to guard Kimiko in case of her waking up. Raimundo, as leader, you shall guard her." I opened my mouth to disagree, but I closed it knowing I would not win. "Yes, Master Fung." I said. He obviously knew what I didn't want him to know. The other four walked off and I looked for something to sit on. I turned around and found a wooden chair, this would have to do. "Aw man, I really wanted to sleep tonight." I quietly said to myself. I'm already going crazy!

_That was the second chapter of my story, hoped you liked it! I forgot to ask this last time, but please R&R!_

_Right after I enter this chapter in the story, I'm going to start working on the next cuz I have nothing better to do. ;D_


	3. Kimiko Who?

_Hey people thanks for all the comments, you're the one's who got me going for another chapter _

_Chapter 3_

**Raimundo's POV**

Okay, not crazy, but talking to myself, come on! Anyways, I sat there and started stroking her raven black hair, wishing she was awake. I whispered, "Hey, Kim, you awake yet?" no answer. I didn't wanna disturb her, so I didn't shake her. I started messing with her pigtails. I always loved it when she wore her hair like that. I looked down at her nails, they had little puppy faces on them. Hey, at least they're not pandas! One of the puppy's looked like she messed up on it, so I lifted up her hand and looked closer. Oh, she messed up on one of the eyes. I kept her hand in mine and rested it on the bed. I laid my head down on the bed and looked up. It's gonna be a long night… her head moved. I bolted up, she muttered something, and opened her eyes. She's awake! "Huh? What the?" she lifted up her hand and noticed mine in hers. I immediately let go, embarrassed. "Uh, oops, sorry Kim." I smiled unwarily. "Kim? I don't remember being called that." "Fine, Kimiko Tohomiko, that better?" "Kimiko Who?"

_Sry for the short chapter, but I had to leave it at a cliffhanger, I had to!_

_Btw, R&R! And again, sry for the really, Really, REALLY short chap!_


	4. The FireBreathing Gecko?

_Hey people sry it took me so long to update I had volleyball practice then an orchestra concert and I didn't get such a good grade on my report card, so I was grounded for a day or two so yeah…_

_Well I got the 4th chapter so here it is!_

**Raimundo's POV**

"Uh, what?? I didn't quite hear you there…" I stared, "Kimiko who?" she said again. I felt like I was about to scream, what the heck is she talking about? "Um, Kimiko Tohomiko, you know, the name you've lived with for as long as you lived..." I was getting kind of scared, why doesn't she remember her name? Or is she just playing and will tell me that she's kidding and we'll all live our lives knowing that this was just some huge prank on us for all the mean things we've done? Well, I decided to figure this out. "Hey Kimiko, I've got something important to tell you!" I knew if I said that her first reaction would be to say, 'What is it, Raimundo?' or, 'yeah?' But I had no such response from her. She sat there looking away from me for a second then said, "What? Oh, is that my name or something?" I knew that look on her face, plus, I KNEW I didn't see in her eyes what I used to see before the showodown! There was a certain fire in those beautiful blue eyes, something I would always see whenever I got lost in them.

"Uh, Kim?" she didn't say anything.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Um, what do you remember anything about your past and the showdown you did a few hours ago??"

"Showdown? What kind? You know, there are lots of games I could have done a showdown in, with who was it?"

I sat there, unable to move.

"Uh, Wuya?" I said, scared of her answer and wishing I hadn't said that. But, Life doesn't always go your way. What she said next was EXACTLY what I didn't want to hear.

"Who's Wuya?" I twitched my eye and sat there in disbelief.

"Only the one who you've hated ever since you got here 4 years ago…"

Her eyes looked confused, yet blank in someway.

Dojo walked in at that particular moment to check in on us

"Hey Raimundo," he said in a whisper, "Oh, little miss drama queens awake, that's good to hear!"

"Eh, not exactly how you want her though…" I had a worried look on my face

"Oh, no," he said staring at Kimiko, who was obviously confused.

"Kimiko… do you remember anything??" Dojo said

**Kimiko's POV**

I was really confused. Who were these people? And why the HECK was there a talking gecko on my bed?? Am I SUPPOSED to know these people? "Kimiko… do you remember anything??" The gecko said. "Eh, not really, I don't even why I'm being asked questions by a gecko!" The tall boy with the brunette hair was behind the creature making hand signals and what not, trying to make me say something. He pretended to cut a slit through his neck with his hand then hurriedly pointed to the lizard. I got what he was saying and I better be fast. "I mean, eh gecko-looking lizard that is such an adorable little dragon!" The "dragon" was looking a little angry and was turning red and his eyes were getting bloodshot, but at that remark, he simply calmed down and took a few breaths. Suddenly an annoying sound came out of my pocket, and started shaking! What was happening??!? "GAH!" I screamed, while the boy plugged his ears, and the dragon slapped his forehead. I reached into my pocket, and out came a Silver Mototola Cell phone. (Yes people, I said Mototola instead of using an R for copyright purposes) I looked at the cover of the flip-phone and saw it said KeikoKK, I didn't care, so I just opened in up and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kim! I'm so happy to hear your voice again!" Obviously my name was Kimiko…

"Um, hi? Who are you?" I said into the phone

"Duh, Kimiko, I'm Keiko!"

"Right…"

"I was just wondering how you're doing with that cute boy and all those other people, how's it been?"

"Um, fine, I guess…"

"Why are you talking all confusedly like you've never met me before?"

"That's because I HAVEN'T met you before."

"Stop fooling around, Kim, just tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it!"

"Okay, here's my problem. I was just sleeping or something and then I woke up to this brunette boy who was holding my hand or something then he started asking me all these questions then I asked who he is but then a lizard/gecko/dragon thing came in through the doorway and asked me a few questions and said he was a dragon, well, kind of, and then I found a cell phone in my pocket and I'm talking to you and WHO ARE ALL YOU PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh, Kimiko? Can I talk to Raimundo?"

"Who's Raimundo? And why do you want to talk to him?" Just then the boy walked up and took the phone from me and said,

"Hello? Keiko? Yeah, Kimiko was doing a showdown and bumped her head now she doesn't remember anything!! Yeah! Uh huh, yeah, sure I do, gotcha, you are? Oh that's just GREAT! I mean, she don't even remember me! You have to? For how long has this been planned? 4 years? Wow, okay, fine. Yeah sure, depends, okay that works, 'k, gotcha, tomorrow morning, got it, yup, see ya.

I was awfully confused, what the heck was he talking about?

"Hey guys, well, guy and Kim, Keiko's been planning to come over for a while now and she's coming tomorrow morning so we gotta get to bed!

The boy came up to me and said, " 'Night, Kim." And winked at me. Why do I keep getting shivers up my spine when he comes near me? Anyways, the dragon and the boy walked out of the room and went away. While I just went to sleep hoping this would end soon.

_Again, sry for the long wait, but I made a long chapter to make up for it. So yeah, please R&R!_


	5. Papa, Keiko, and Raimundo?

_Again, ty for all the comments makes me feel great that people are actually liking something I wrote! Anywhoo, I got the next chapter up and it's a little less fluffy!_

_So here's the 5th chapter:_

**Dojo's POV**

I just woke up, and immediately told the other three that Kimiko lost her memory and everything that happened last night. "So, we're gonna have a visitor today too? Well that's not very good, considering Kimiko not havin' any past memory of anythin' or any of us!" Said Clay, obviously, "Oooohhhh, I most wish to meet this friend of Kimiko's, she is always talking or sudden messaging to her!" Omi said, once again messing up what he's saying. "Hey, Omi, it's instant messaging, not sudden." I replied to him, ugh, would it kill him to learn a thing or two about conversing with other people! "I stand corrected!" he said, _as usual._ We all sat there in silence, waiting for someone to say something. It was odd really, we all just stood there, mouths shut, looking back and forth to each other every once in a while. We all had neutral looks on our faces, so I just turned around and slithered off, but before I was out of sight, everyone started laughing for no apparent reason. It would've been hilarious if you were there when it happened. So we all stopped laughing and we heard a noise outside, I looked out of one of the windows to see a jet of some sort, seeing a girl and Kimiko's father come out. They're here!

**Normal POV**

Dojo looked out the window and ran out the door to greet them. Omi and Clay followed, and Kimiko, Raimundo, and Master Fung were nowhere to be found. Kimiko's father came out, happy to finally see her again, but not happy because she probably won't recognize her either. Then out of the jet came a girl, about Kimiko's height, and had brunette-ish blonde hair. She was wearing pigtails, but they were a lot lower than the way Kim liked to wear them, and were hanging behind her shoulder, braided. (Sort of like The-Little-House-on-the-Prairie look) she was smiling sweetly, and had brownish-green eyes. She was wearing a light blue top with sequins in the shape of a butterfly, and a darker blue skirt that was just above her knees. She was wearing really light blue tights, and blue sandals.

**Keiko's POV**

This place was interesting, doesn't seem very like something Kim would like, but she's been here for 4 years so it must be better than it looks like. I wonder if I could be chosen as a dragon…

"Oh, this place is nice. It's all quiet, there's green grass, a few trees, something that looks like a training place over there, and a temple. I wonder if it looks better inside the buildings than it does outside." I said.

"I am anxious to find Kimiko, I wish to see how she is doing." Her papa said. Just then I noticed a cowboy, a small yellow headed short boy, and a gecko, I think, coming out of the doorway

"Oh, oh, oh, I see them Dojo, they are over there!" said the little boy, jumping up and down. Boy, he seemed a bit excited to see us.

"Hello, Omi, Clay, Dojo, may I ask where to find Kimiko? I am afraid for her." Kim's papa said.

"First, may we meet Kimiko's friend? We do not have visitors often!" The little boy said and ran up do me. He was jumping up and down again. Was water just coming out of his hands or was he, (ew) sweating?

"Hi there, you must be Omi, Kimiko has told me a lot about you, are you the short little guy who can't get slang right?" I said. The cowboy and gecko-thing chuckled.

"Yes, indeed I am!" He said proudly, I don't see why he should be proud, but he can be like that all he wants for all I care. I smiled.

"Hey there, li'l lady, you have a mighty fine resemblance to Kimiko." He said. I knew who HE was at least.

"You MUST be Clay, Kim says you like to use metaphors often and have that Texan accent, is that you?" I asked

"Yep, tha's me par'ner, glad to meet a friend of Kimiko's" He said, we shook hands, oh my gosh, did the ground just move??!? Ugh, this place is odd…

"And who's the little gecko-guy over there?" I said, cheerfully.

"WHY must I be cursed with this, this, gecko-curse! I am NOT a gecko, I am a dragon, so PLEASE do not call me that or I will be forced to scream!" he seemed like a kind of comic relief, but of course, this is not a show or a piece of writing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you must be that adorable little dragon that Kimiko always thought was the cutest little thing on the planet!" I said, I wasn't lying either!"

"Aw, now I'm gonna blush!" And he did just that. I laughed, along with everyone else.

"Well, I'm Keiko, if you noticed, so, where's Kimiko and that cute guy she's always talking about 24/7?" I said, everyone looked surprised, I had a large feeling they weren't supposed to know that…

"Follow me, everyone!" said Dojo, she was right, that dragon IS cute!

We all followed Dojo until we were brought to a room, we went through the doorway and I saw Kimiko and that Raimundo guy chatting. He had that I-can't-believe-what-I-am-hearing look on his face, and she was right about another thing, he is HOT!!!! And it's a little windy in here, weird; I wonder what all this is about?? First water, then the ground, then wind… oh YEAH! They're the elemental people and Kimiko was the fire girl of the place. She told me that Raimundo called her fire-girl once; she thought it was a good name for herself, considering Raimundo called her that.

"Hey, you must be Kei…" His eyes grew wide and he was staring at me, I became frightened and picked up Omi and hid my face behind him.

"Er, Keiko I mean, sorry, you just look a lot like Kimiko, and I lo- never mind!" He said, he obviously liked her, and now me I think. I'm kind of scared, yet flattered. This place is odd…

"Hey, Kim! It's Keiko, do you remember me? I'm your best-friend!"

"Um, not really, but dang it I recognize that name from somewhere!"

"Kimiko, what about me? I am your father; I've taken care of you since you were born! You must remember me!"

"Um, what do I call you? Do I call you father or dad?"

"You call me papa…" He had a disappointed look on his face, I felt really bad for him.

"Papa? Ugh, that's another name I recognize!"

"Well, what are all the names you recognize from the 7 of us?"

"Only three, Keiko, papa, and Raimundo…"

_How'd ya like it? I've already started on the 6th chapter, so that one might be up today too! Sry if this chapter was a little boring… but again, plz R&R!_


	6. RIP Omi

_Omg, I'm SO sorry it took so long, my bro broke his leg skiing, my grandpa died, and so much happened! Don't hate me!_

_Here's the 6th chapter then:_

**Raimundo's POV**

Sweet! She remembers MY name too! "Oh yeah!" I started doing that dance I did when I sent that virus to Kim's PDA, ya know, the day where Jack kidnapped her? Ugh, nifty! Anyways, everyone was staring at me until I realized what I was doing. I just blushed and looked down at Kimiko. I sure wished she remembered more though.

"Indeed, at the state Kimiko is in, she will not remember any of the training she has been through, the moves she has been taught, or anything she has completed or done. She will not even remember her friendships with any of you, or whether or not she felt more than friendship for you, Kimiko's father for example." Well, that decreases my chances of EVER going out with Kim for the rest of my life! I probably had disappointment on my face because just then the Fungmaster asked, "Raimundo, is there anything wrong?"

"Oh, no, just thinking"

"About what, may I ask?"

"About Kim, does that mean she'll have to go through training all over again?"

"Indeed young monks and others, I am sorry"

Everyone had stunned looks on their faces, including me. That means she's not even a monk yet! She's just a monk in training! Is there ANY way we can undo this?

"Is there ANY way we can undo this?" I repeated from my head

"Well, yes, there is a Sheng-Gong-Wu that could help us, but it has not yet went active"

"What in tarnations could that be?" Clay asked, he always seemed to like that word 'tarnations'. What the heck IS a tarnation anyway???

"It is called the re-gainer of shines, It allows the user to re-gain anything they wish, memory for example, also, a lost puppy, a passed away family member, even their own parents, if they wish" Omi looked up, he had a LOT excitement on his face, like I've never seen before! Man, he'd be SO happy if we got that! And so would I! I think everyone would!

"WE MUST GET THIS SHENG-GONG-WU IF IT KILLS US!!!!!!" Omi screamed, wow, nervous much? Everyone was kind of scared at that 'If it kills us' part.

"Uh, I'm just adulting!"

"Kidding"

"Indeed, thank you Raimundo" That boy can't get slang right if Clay carved it in on a tomb stone and labeled it 'R.I.P. Omi', and I don't even think the line 'I'm just kidding' is even slang! Cheese and rice, would it kill him to get it right once in a while?

Just then, Dojo said, "Heads up, guys, we've got a hot one!"

_Plz, Plz, PLZ forgive me!!!! I was getting nervous for another chapter! Anywhoo, R&R as soon as you get the message that this story was updated!! PLZ FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	7. Chocolate Fest

_Ty Raikimluva22 for the forgive…ish…ness…um… thanks anyway (I can't come up with a word, sry!!) Anywhoo, (like I say every time I update) I got the 7th chapter up so yay me!_

_So here's the 7th chapter: (I have GOT to come up with some new material!)_

**Raimundo's POV (I mostly put it in his pov cuz he makes the most sense when speaking)**

"Heads up, guys, we've got a hot one!"

"What is it, Dojo?" I asked, hoping it was-

"The Re-gainer of Shines!" Wow, he must be some kind of psychopath!

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Heck yeah!"

"Let's get moving, cowboy!"

"What? I don't get it!"

"Indeed, you should get going"

"What about me and Kim's pop? We're not dragons!"

"No problem, you'll get used to riding me soon!"

"Riding you?" Keiko and Kim's dad questioned in unison (a/n you can probably guess who's saying what by the way they say it) Everyone ran outside and Dojo grew to his larger size. Keiko and Kim's pop looked astonished, but just played along and did what we did.

"Hop on, kiddos, next stop, Wisconsin, United States, North America!"

"That's a bit far, should we bring the silver mantis thing?"

"Silver Manta Ray" I corrected Keiko, she's almost as bad as Omi! Fungmaster walked up to us and handed us the Silver Manta Ray. It was an interesting ride, including the fact that Kim was more clueless than Keiko or her pop. So we made it without Dojo fainting, and we landed at the chocolate capital city of the US, Burlington! I heard they have good cheese here too.

"Here…pant we…pant are!…pant He shrunk down to size and we started looking around, there was a festival going on across the street. We went to it because Dojo sensed it that way. We had to pay, but it was worth it! There was a chocolate waterfall, cheeseburgers, Nestle ads everywhere, corn on the cob, and sweet rides! We couldn't do much, so we started looking around for the Wu; we split up into teams of two. Keiko-Kim's pop, Clay-Omi, and Me-Kim. Dojo came with me and Kim cuz he just did I guess. There were kids rock-climbing, bungee jumping, a bunch of spinning rides, and a ride that caught my eye. It looked more like a UFO to me than a ride. It was in the shape of a UFO, was purple and black, and spun around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and around, and ar- you get the point I guess it made people stuck to the walls on the inside of it, it had loud music too. It was called the Gravitron, sounds hip to me! The ride stopped, and 7 dizzy people walked out, one ran to the nearest trash bin, I turned around cuz I REALLY didn't need to see that.

Dojo started shaking, "I-i-it's tha-a-a-t w-w-way-y!" and pointed towards the Gravitron. Sweet! Kim just followed us and was vveerrry confused. We started walking towards the ride, but then we saw Jack, Hannibal, and Chase and Wuya! We broke into a run, but Kim was confused, I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the ride right after throwing three tickets at the ticket guy, then Hannibal did the same, then Wuya, then Chase slowly following behind, then Jack and his heli-bot. The guy screamed when he saw Jack, I snickered at that. We were walking around in circles looking for someone holding the Wu, or it lying on the floor or something. Just then, the ride started bleeping "Huh?" said Wuya and HRB, "What the-?" Chase said, Jack, he just did his girlish scream, and me Dojo, and Kim started looking around, the only other person in the ride was the guy in the middle of it, he had the music on high and there were railings around him.

_The end of this chapter was a bit, eh, lengthy, but it works. I'm already working on the next chapter, and It's 17 min's after midnight right now, wow, I might get three chapters done without moving my butt of this chair! Sry people but there isn't much Raikim in the next chapter or this chapter, cuz Kim doesn't know she likes him. R&R people! Ty! _


	8. The Dragon of Soot only has claws :

_Hey people I was complaining about the stuff I'm typing here cuz it's boring me and probably you guys too, so I'm changing it. Tell me how you likey!_

_Hey wazzup peeps I'm AV here just sayin wuddup and all that kinda stuff, I got the next chap so here it is for ya peeps, yo._

_Yo, here's that next chapter I was talkin bout dawgs!_

**Raimundo's POV (as usual)**

The place the guy in the middle was sitting in didn't look like it was connected to the ride, so I assumed he didn't spin or anything. A door that was on the ground started raising up and closed the doorway. "Hey, you kids, clown, bean thing, witch, gecko, and goth adult, get closer to the walls!" screamed the guy in the middle, (A/n one way or another, I'm gonna get discombobulated for that) we did as commanded. The ride started spinning; we could tell cuz there was a hole near the ceiling of the ride, a small one, but still a hole. About the size of Hannibal. I started getting drawn onto the walls. "What the HECK is going on??!?" Nobody could hear me, the music was too loud. Suddenly I was stuck to the walls, and so was everyone else, the walls were cushioned, so that was a good thing. I could barely move! I tried to move my head to look how everyone else was doing, I accomplished that, but MAN did my neck hurt! I'm fighting gravity here!

Just then the guy in the middle said, "Oops! Oh, crap! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" A round-tipped orange-ish yellow star flew out of his hands, and got caught in the gravity. I got stuck onto the wall. "That's it! That's The Re-gainer of Shines!" Dojo said. "There it is! Chase, help me get it!" Said Wuya. We slowly, I mean VERY slowly crawled for it, Dojo somehow got there and grabbed, it didn't start glowing and there wasn't anyone challenging anybody to anything, phew. Hannibal, because of his small size, got there too and grabbed it right out of Dojo's little claws. He growled and shot soot at him and Hannibal just ignored it as if nothing was there, oh how the mighty have fallen. Hannibal was trying to make a hop for it when Wuya grabbed HRB by his hand-thing and grabbed The Re-gainer of Shines. (A/n seriously, don't ask about the name of the Wu, just pretend it's a good name)

She thought for SURE she was victorious, until the ride ended, and everyone fell to the ground. The Wu slipped out of her hand and flew across the floor. Just then a bunch of little kids ran inside of the ride once the door opened and stomped all over us. I hate kids! We all stood up, tried to gain balance but sadly failed, and fell to the ground again. Jack stood up and grabbed the Wu, and bolted out of there with his heli-bot. He couldn't steer so well so he looked more like Kimiko when she turned herself temporarily into Jack. EW I thought I couldn't even think of getting near her when she did that. Well, the Wu was gone and in Jack's hands. Everyone got up and walked out empty-handed. Wuya and Chase just kind of flew away, Hannibal got Ying-Yang to fly him away, and we got together the group and flew away on Dojo. Is flying the main transportation these days or what? "Did you get the Sheng-Gong-Wu?" asked Omi, "Sorry cheese ball, not really." I could see tears form in his eyes; he was really looking up to me so he could meet his family, and I blew it. I felt completely responsible. I picked up Omi and put him on my shoulder. He looked down at me with a confused look. I just smiled at chrome-dome and we walked to somewhere Dojo could super-size himself. Omi was a lot happier I could tell, and that made me feel good that I can do that. Once we got to the temple, everyone was quiet. When we got inside we all went to our cubicles and did our thing. Omi meditated on his head, I was messing around with my soccer ball, Kim was playing Goo Zombies 12, but kept losing cuz she sux with her memory problem, but Keiko was trying to fix that. Clay was just doing something, and Kim's pop, Dojo, and the Fungmaster were chit-chatting. Since we were so quiet once we got inside the temple, Master Fung assumed we didn't get the Wu. "OMG!!!" I heard from Kimiko's cubicle. It was Keiko's voice. I bolt upright, looking straight ahead. Keiko rushed into my 'doorway' "I have got the most PERFECT plan!"

"Huh?"

"I know how to get Kim's memory back!"

"You do?"

"Yeah! And I can make your dreams come true!"

"What's that?"

"I know how to get you and Kim together!"

"What??!!!?? I never said anything about-"

"Too bad! It's too obvious! Here's the plan!" She whispered into my ear something that I could never think of.

Clay, Omi, Fungmaster, Dojo, and Kim's pop ran into the doorway,

"What in tarnations was the screaming bout lil' lady?"

"Indeed, I am most in wanting of knowledge of the reason for the commotion" (A/n I have such a good Master Fung voice, LOL!)

"Yes, please explain"

"C'mon just say something"

"Well if you four would stop interrupting Raimundo, maybe we'd get somewhere, please tell me, does it have to do anything with my Kimiko?"

"You betcha! Rai and I here know how to get back Kim's memory!"

_Cliffhangers! Yay! I have the whole idea for the last chapter in my head, but I haven't gotten any sleep yet, so I dunno what I'm gonna do yet! Oh yeah, forgot something, the next chapter is the last one! WOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	9. NOTE FROM XFG

_Hey people, just telling you that I'm sadly not making the last chap tonight (OKAY, I HATE THIS ITALICS THING!!!!!!!!!)_

**So tomorrow morning, well, actually just in around 5 hours from now when I have to get up cuz it's 1:17 am right now and I'm about to fall asleep at the computer, so just wait a bit longer, okay? Ty for all the comments, and here's to XS being on air for 3 seasons, and here's to pure luck for a 4th one! does that cheer thing with glasses of sprite with a cool-looking dragon that I'm always imagining in my head I love dragons, woohoo! I'll be waiting for many many many reviews! OOWIH OOWIH!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Guess who's BAACKK!

_The last chapter… DUN, DUN, DUN!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sure at least SOME of you are a bit excited for this chapter… I am too! So… I'm gonna give it to ya then!_

_Disclaimer: I'LL NEVER, EVER, EEVVEERRR OWN XS!!!!!!!WAH!_

_Here…is…the…final…chapter…DUN, DUN, DUN!!!!!!!:_

**Raimundo's POV**

"Care ta connect those dots for us, par'ner?"

"I am most confused"

"Huh? You know, Keiko, we can't use the Reversing Mirror"

"I know, Dojo"

"Please, explain young one"

"No way! You are NOT making me do THAT!!!" I said replying to what she whispered to me.

"But it's the only way!"

"That makes no sense at all! How would that work?"

"I just know it will!"

"Will what work?" Kim came in the doorway next to everyone else

"Getting back your common sense, that's what!"

"Keiko! There is ABSOLUTELY NO WAY I am doing that!"

"You want to, don't you?"

"Well, kind of…"

"Well let's go!"

"But-"

"I'm still very, very confused, you two" said Kim

"Just follow me and Rai"

"Okay…"

"Young monks, I have something important to tell you, follow me" Everyone followed the Fungmaster except us three. Ugh, she can **_NOT_** make me do this!

"C'mon, you chicken and your little girlfriend"

"What?!"

"Nothing"

(A/n big Raikim part coming up, Raikim shippers!)

Keiko said for me to fly up to the roof of one of the buildings, so I did. We managed to get all three of us up there, by me carrying them up, that was weird. Once we got up there we sat on the edge of the roof, but didn't fall.

"What are we doing up here? I can't fly like he can! What if I fall? What if the roof collapses? What if a tornado comes? What if there's an earthquake? WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEOPLE DIE!!!!! What came first? Chicken or egg? Why am I asking all these questions? How can I talk so fast? What happens when the world ends? When WILL the world end? What about when I get really old? How will I have enough energy to defeat evil? WILL we ever defeat evil? How can we look into the future? What will happen in the future? Will there be flying cars? Will people have super-powers? WHY MUST THE UNIVERSE BE SO CRUEL!!!!!??!?! HELP ME!" Kim screamed, or asked, kinda.

"We're getting your memory back, I know, you won't, Rai'll catch you, one won't, there won't be, I dunno, I've never died, nobody knows, ask yourself, you've learned over the years of knowing me, we all die or move to the moon, I dunno, no idea, you probably won't, in the future if ever, um Crystal Glasses, lots of stuff, probably yeah, maybe cuz you do, I dunno ask the universe it's right here, I'M TRYING!!!!!!!!"

"Really? I'll remember some stuff?"

"All of it."

"Yay!"

"This ain't gonna work, we should just give up now!"

"Shut up, it will work, I know it!"

"Whatever"

"Well how are we gonna get my memory back?"

"I'm waiting for Raimundo"

"No way" I was sitting near the right of the roof, and to my left was Kim, and to her left was Keiko.

"Yes, do it now!"

"This ain't gonna-"

"DO IT!!!" I did as I was told, cuz if she has as many anger issues as Kim, I don't wanna get her mad at ALL. I placed my right hand on Kim's cheek, and pressed my lips up against hers. She was surprised, because she jumped, and I smiled.

"Yay!" Keiko said, it was odd kissing someone with someone else watching. I stopped but kept my face close to hers.

"Kim? You there?" I asked, blushing like I just did that in front of the world. Her eyes looked as if there was a fire burning in them again.

"Kim?" I said quieter, but not so quiet she couldn't hear me. Keiko just kept on smiling. Kim blinked three times and just looked at nothing, really, I was starting to think it didn't work.

"Rai? Keiko? What hap- wait… did that just happen?" I felt as if I was just promoted to Shoku warrior again, I was so frickin happy, man!

"Kimiko!" I grabbed her into such a big hug; I didn't care what happened in those next few seconds. Keiko hugged her too, It was great to have her back.

"I-lost my memory? I didn't remember you two? Is this all a big dream?"

"No, Kimiko, it's all real, I got your memory back with the help of Rai!" We stopped hugging.

"Let's get down from here." I said I grabbed Keiko's wrist and Kim's hand, and flew down to the ground. Once we hit the bottom, I let go of Keiko's wrist but kept hold of Kim's hand. We walked inside and saw the Fungmaster talking to the other monks about something, and I immediately let go of her hand. I felt like a thousand pounds just lifted off my shoulders! I couldn't stop smiling. There we were, standing in the doorway of the temple, with Clay, Omi, Fungmaster, Dojo, and Kim's pop staring at us, with me in the middle of the three of us, Kim to my left, and Keiko to my right, we were all smiling.

"Kimiko?" said Clay

"Are you much better?" said Omi

"You guys obviously didn't use the Reversing Mirror, otherwise you wouldn't be smiling." Said Dojo, smiling also

"Kimiko, my daughter, are you all right?"

"It looks as if-"

"Kimiko Tohomiko has her memory back!" shouted Dojo, everyone ran to us, asking a thousand questions about her.

"How in tarnations did you manage that?"

"How did you figure out such an elaborate plan as to getting back Kimiko's memory?"

"What did you do in those 7 minutes?"

"Well, what we did was have Raimundo ki-" I covered up her mouth before she said anymore.

"We got her memory back in such a secret way that not any of you would understand, so we can't tell you!" I said and put my hand down. Kim was blushing, Dojo came up and wrapped himself around Kim's arm, Omi hugged her, Clay put a hand on her shoulder, Fungmaster stood in front of her, smiling, and her dad gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Kimiko, what happened when you first got back your memory?"

"Well, this is!" Just then she got on her tiptoes and kissed me on the lips.

When she stopped kissing me, I didn't blush or anything, I didn't care…

I just smiled.

**The End**

_Yay the end!!!!!!!!!! Sometimes I like happy endings, sometimes I don't. In this case, I loved it! Thanks everyone for all of the reviews it really helped get me motivated for new chapters. If anyone wants to request a story, just tell me a little bit of what you want to happen and if there are any couples and I'll get it up for you! If I get like 4-6 reviews… I might put in a very last short chapter for this story… I've got a funny little ending thingy in my head… but only if I get that amount of reviews! Evil snicker MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Again, ty for all the comments and reviews, and special thanks to:_

_1. Mwth06,_

_2. Tennisgurl13,_

_3. Cursed Destiny,_

_4. Raikimluva22_

_For being there since the 1st chapter! (except Raikimluva22, but once you found the story you kept on reviewing!) _

_And mwth06: you reviewed everytime I put up a new chapter and never said anything negative! Great job! Applause Thankies everyone!  _

_XFG_


End file.
